Magic Sentence
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana."


**.**

 **Magic Kaito** **© Aoyama Gosho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magic Sentence**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I, Kuroba Kaito. Take you, Nakamori Aoko as my wife.. as my wife.. as my –argh!_ "

Menggerang frustasi. Lupa. Kaito lupa apa kata-kata berikutnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya yang kini sudah memakai setelan _tux_ putih lengkap, juga dengan satu tangkai mawar merah terselip manis di sakunya, sosoknya begitu memukau, terpantul sempurna dalam cermin.

Penampilannya sempurna. Seperti halnya tiap-tiap aski pencurian permata yang selalu berhasil dilakukan dengan memukau, hingga semua orang justru berbalik menggagumi seorang pencuri. Segalanya aman, berada dalam kendalinya. Pakaian itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna, tidak kebesaran, juga tidak kekecilan, tak ada noda, ataupun cacat sama sekali. Tatanan ramputnya tersisir rapih, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan dewasa. Mata safirnya berkilau, dan Kaito yakin hal itu mampu menggoda gadis manapun yang dijumpainya.

Kaito menarik napas panjang. Menganggkat kembali kertas yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Hingga secarik putih lusuh itu berada di posisi sejajar dengan kedua manik safirnya. Membacanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap cermin. Menantap pantulan bayangannya sendiri dengan ekspresi tidak main-main. Dia hurus bisa. Harus.

Ayolah, dia ini Kuroba Kaito, si Pencuri Bayangan, atau Kaito Kid, atau Kaito 1412, atau apalah itu. Yang _notabene_ -nya adalah seorang pemuda jenius, terampil, kretaif, serta memukau. Demi Tuhan, dia adalah Kuroba Kaito, ilusionis yang mampu mengelabuhi lusinan polisi dengan trik-trik sulapnya. Dia tak mungkin kalah hanya kerena selembar hapalan kecil untuk diucapkan di atas altar nanti, bukan? Tentu tidak, konyol sekali jika ada yang beranggapan demikian.

Kaito membulatkan tekad. Menyeringai tipis, kertas ditanggannya diturunkan, hingga posisinya sejajar dengan pahanya.

" _I, Kuroba Kaito. Take you, Nakamori Aoko as my wife. I promise to loved you..to loved you.."_

Lupa lagi.

Kaito memejamkan kedua matanya. Kertas di tangannya teremas tanpa sadar. Ini benar-benar konyol. Kaito bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuat serentetan janji suci yang harus diucapkan di atas altar itu.

Pemuda bermata safir itu menghela napas, sebelah tanggannya mulai sibuk mengendurkan dasi biru yang mengikat lehernya. Menggabil posisi duduk di atas kursi rias yang terletak di dekatnya.

Kaito tidak menyangka, tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa akan sesulit ini rasanya menghadapi upacara pernikahannya sendiri.

Suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," Pemuda itu berucap dengan nada datar bercampur putus asa. Semoga saja yang ada di balik pintu sana bukan orang menyebalkan yang hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya lebih buruk.

" _Bocchan_ ,"

Panggilan ramah itu membuat Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dari balik bangku. Seorang pria tua berambut putih dengan wajah ramah berjalan menghampirinya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

"Jii-chan."

Pria tua itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di dekat Kaito. Menatap Kaito dengan tatapan teduh.

"Ada apa, _Bocchan_? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat di hari pernikahanmu."

Kaito menghena napas lagi. Selanjutnya kembali menegakkan kepala.

"Lebih baik kau suruh aku mencuri permata seberat seratus kilo daripada menghadapi hari ini, Jii-chan."

Pria tua itu tersenyum geli menatap sang tuan muda. "Aku yakin tuan muda cukup pandai untuk menghapalkan janji suci itu."

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku bisa hapal semua trik-trik Luphin hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Hanya serentetan kata-kata bodoh seperti ini sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku." Ujar Kaito sedikit kekanankkan, mengundang senyuman lebih lebar di bibir asistennya.

"Lalu, kenapa tuan muda memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Kaito menatap sepasang mata pria tua itu lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak tahu, Jii-chan." Kaito memberi jeda. Tampak berpikir dalam. Mendesah lelah setelahnya. "Rasanya, membayangkan hari ini aku akan menikah dengan Aoko, dan menjadi suaminya, bersamanya sepanjang hari, menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya, memiliki anak dengannya, semua itu membuatku merasa–"

"Kau gugup, _Bocchan_."

Kaito mendengus geli. "Mana mungkin."

Pria tua itu tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kecil, meletakkan kedua telapak tanggannya di bahu Kaito. Menepuknya, dan meremasnya kecil. Memberi dorongan nonlisan kepada pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kaito memeriksa kembali saku jasnya. Memastikan kotak kecil bersisi sepasang cincin itu ada di sana. Dia tidak ingin berujung konyol dengan lupa membawa cincin ketika acara tukar cincin nanti. Kaito mengangguk kecil begitu mendapati kubus itu ada di dalam sakunya. Matanya bergerak menatap khalayak di sekitarnya. Sang ibu ada di baris paling depan, terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

Shinichi bahkan ada di sana, Detektif itu memakai setelan _tux_ abu-abu, dengan Ran Mouri di sampingnya yang mengenakan dres berwarna _soft pink_ selutut. Teman-teman sekolahnya yang melambaikan tangan, atau pun memberinya acungan jempol, menyemangati dengan cara-cara tersendiri. Kaito mengulum senyum kecil kepada mereka semua.

Pintu terbuka. Seluruh hadirin bangkit serentak dari kursinya. Mendadak, jantung kaito terasa pindah ke perutnya.

Piano mulai berdenting, disusul alunan biola setelahnya. Samar suara paduan suara menggema di kedua telinga Kaito. Kaito ingin lari saja rasanya. Tapi begitu menatap sosok yang berjalan di atas karpet merah sambil mengamit lengan Inspektur Nakamori, Kaito hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun putih membalut tubuhnya, rambut coklat gelapnya disanggul sederhana dengan tambahan beberapa jepitan berwarna keperakan, satu buket bunga mawar merah di tanggannya, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, senyum manis menghias bibir tipisnya yang ranum, kedua pipinya merona sempurna, tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Siluetnya tersiram sempurna sorotan lampu penerangan, membuatnya tampak berkilau keemasan. Luar biasa cantik. Kaito bahkan sempat tidak yakin gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu adalah Aoko.

 _Aoko. Dia hanya Nakamori Aoko. Gadis pendek, berdada rata, menyebalkan, cerewet, dan berisik, teman kecilmu, Kaito! Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu berdebar hanya dengan melihatnya._ Kaito berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa itu hanya Aoko, dia tak punya alasan untuk merasa gugup, atau pun berdebar bodoh seperti ini.

Aoko semakin dekat. Langkah sepatu hak tingginya bergema dalam jantung Kaito.

" _Selalu gunakan_ poker face _, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi."_

Kata-kata sang ayah melintas di dalam kepalanya. _Poker face._ Benar, Kaito harus selalu memasang _poker face_ , tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, tidak peduli bagimana kacaunya perasaan yang mengaduk hatinya. Selalu pasang _poker face_ , itulah rahasia terbesar seorang ilusionis.

Satu tarikan napas, _poker face_ terpoles sempurna di wajah tampan sang mempelai pria.

Aoko sudah ada di hadapannya. Kedua mempelai itu kini salilng berdiri berhadapan di atas Altar. Inspektur Nakamori berada sekitar tiga langkah di belakang mereka. Kaito menatap wajah pengantinnya, tersenyum tipis, dan meraih kedua tanggan mungil gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat. Kaito sudah bisa mengendalikan suasana.

Pendeta angkat bicara, mepersilahkan para hadirin duduk. Dan memulai khotbah super panjangnya.

"Kau gugup, Aoko?"

Kaito menyeringai, menatap wajah menunduk yang merah padam di hadapnnya.

"Berisik, Bakaito." Aoko menggeram tertahan, wajahnya merah sempurna. Pemandangan yang sangat menghibur di mata Kaito.

"Jangan pasang wajah bodoh begitu. Kau merusak riasan wajahmu, bodoh."

"Diam, Kaito."

"Kau ingin kita bulan madu ke mana? Paris? London? Ah, aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja denganmu, _istriku sayang_."

Aoko menghela napas, meberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manik safir Kaito lurus. "Aku belum benar-benar jadi istrimu, Kaito."

"Kau akan jadi istriku sebentar lagi. Jadi milikku seutuhnya. Sebentar lagi namamu akan berubah menjadi Kuroba Aoko, milik Kuroba Kaito sepenuhnya. Hatimu, cintamu, juga tubuhmu. Semuanya akan jadi milikku, Aoko."

Dan Kaito tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati sepasang iris Aoko membulat sempurna.

"Bicara sekali lagi, kuhabisi kau."

Kaito tertawa kecil. Memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara menggoda Aoko. Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko gadis itu meledak marah, dan meninju rahangnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan upacara pernikahan mereka sambil melempar sepatu hak tingginya tepat ke mulut Kaito.

Dan tibalah saat ini, ketika Kaito diminta oleh sang Pendeta untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Kaito menarik napas, mengumpulkan nyali. Menatap lekat-lekat sepasang manik Aoko.

" _I, Kuroba Kaito, take you Nakamori Aoko as my wife. I promise to loved you, protect you, keep you safe. To love you without condition_.."

Kata-kata selanjutnya hilang begitu saja. Seolah menghilang dimakan angin. Kaito menyumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Wajah cantik Aoko benar-benar mengambil alih dunianya.

Hening.

"Aku," Kaito menahan napas.

"Aku," Membuangnya pasrah.

Kaito dapat melihat raut wajah Aoko yang mulai berubah cemas. Sial, sial, sial! Demi Luphin, Kaito benci saat-saat seperti ini. _Poker face-_ nya sama sekali tidak mempan menghadapi situasi ini. Tak ada apapun dalam kepalanya. Hanya ada Aoko, Aoko, dan Aoko. Memenuhi setiap sisi pikiran, dan hatinya. Mengisi tiap ruang yang ada.

Kaito mengambil napas panjang, mengeratkan genggaman tanggannya pada tangan Aoko.

"Aku, Kuroba Kaito." Menatap makin lekat sepasang manik sewarna lautan milik Aoko. "Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana." Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja. Datang entah dari mana.

Kaito tersenyum tulus. Sementara bola mata Aoko melebar, bahkan sang Pendeta tersentak mendengar ucapan sang mempelai pria. Sementara sebagian hadirin mulai sibuk berbisik kecil, meski sebagian besar tercengang mendengar kata-kata Kaito yang melenceng jauh.

Senyum di bibir Kaito melebar.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana; dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana; dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, Nakamori Aoko."

Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja seperti trik sulap. Mengalir dengan bebas tanpa terlebih dahulu diproses dalam otaknya. Kaito hanya bergerak implusif. Bibirnya bergerak begitu saja, menggucapkan kata-kata yang memang benar-benar ingin disampaikannya.

Kaito tersenyum lebar menatap Aoko.

Hening.

Sepeuluh detik kemudian, suara tepukan tangan menggema memenuhi gereja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Ingin; Sapardi Djoko Sarmono._

Hey, hey! ^-^

Kerangka cerita ini saya bikin pas UN Bahasa Indonesia wkwkwk. Jadi, di paket soal yang saya dapet ada puisi ini, dan langsung bikin kerangka cerita ini (di soal UN) X"D

Abisnya saya bete, ngantuk luar biasa, soal udah dijawab semua, dan udah saya periksa ulang juga, sementara masih ada sisa waktu sekitar 30 menit :v Jadi daripada berujung tidak elit dengan ketiduran saat UN dan masuk berita, mending bikin fanfik hehehe. Intinya, saya langsung jatuh cinta pas baca ini puisi :)

Oh iya, kalau ada yang bingung kenapa saya bilang itu puisi karyanya Sapardi, dan bukan Kahlil Gibran. _Well_ , saya sudah melakukan studi literatur dari berbagai sumber, dan menemukan fakta kalau puisi itu memang asli miliknya Sapardi Djoko Sarmono, yang beliau tulis untuk istrinya yang sedang sakit. Beliau ingin menyampaikan bahwa cinta itu sederhana. Cinta merupakan perasaan, dan perasaan itu tidak bisa dimanipulasi. Kemurnian dari perasaanlah yang membuat cinta menjadi sangat sederhana. Tidak perlu mengatakannya secara berlebihan, karena cinta pada dasarnya sesuatu yang dirasakan, bukan hanya diucapkan *terbang*

Makasih se-sederhana cinta buat kalian yang sudah terlanjur baca, lebih-lebih lagi menyempatkan review ^^


End file.
